Santa Jack & Santa Claire
by Chang Mui Lie
Summary: Jack & Claire, tiba-tiba memasuki dunia bersalju. simak kisahnya di FFn, Disclaimer: HM milik Natsume


-In school-

Jack's pov

Halo, namaku Jack.

Aku berada di kelas 3-4 SMP.

"Percayakah kalian kepadaku?" tanyaku.

"Hahaha... Jack Jack, kau pasti bermimpi!" ejek Gray.

Aku menceritakan kepada teman-teman bahwa aku pernah melihat santa claus dulu, saat aku masih kecil.

"Sungguh kok! aku mendapat hadiah darinya di malam hari natal!" ucapku.

"Ckckck... Jack Jack, pikirnya lebih jernih lagi dong! mungkin itu ayahmu yang menyamar jadi santa claus!" ucap Kai.

Saat itu hatiku merasa benar-benar tidak percaya diri.

'Apakah yang diucapkan Kai ini benar?' tanyaku.

"Aku percaya" kata seorang anak perempuan.

Aku menengok, aku melihat-nya. Dia adalah anak yang tidak ku tau namanya.

Sudah dari 2 bulan yang lalu dia bersekolah di sini.

Tapi, walau sudah 2 bulan aku tetap tidak tau nama-nya.

"Hah? apa benar kau percaya pada anak aneh ini?" tanya Gray kepada anak perempuan itu.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?" tanya-nya.

"Hahaha! hei, semua! sepertinya ada calon partner di sini! hahaha!" ejek Gray.

Aku langsung saja blush, tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Tapi, anak perempuan itu, ia mendekati Gray.

Dengan kaki-nya, ia menendang kepala Gray.

"Hyaa!" kata anak itu sambil menendang Gray.

Gray terpental menuju papan tulis, hingga akhirnya, dia memberi-kan first kiss-nya untuk papan tulis.

Tapi Kai memotretnya dan akhirnya masuk majalah ( Jack: Woi! Author! Kok jadi kayak gini ceritanya!).

"Waw...!" kata murid-murid lain.

Aku hanya mengangah lebar melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sedangkan, Gray yang tadi terpental oleh tendangan kaki anak perempuan tadi, di bawa ke UMUM (Usaha Makan Udang Mentah) alias UKS.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Sayang-nya sekarang sudah masuk, aku jadi tidak sempat bertanya pada anak perempuan tadi.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" salam bu guru.

"Selamat pagi, bu guru!" balas murid-murid lain.

Ibu guru menuju tempat duduknya.

"Claire, tugas yang kemarin ibu berikan, sudah di kerjakan?" tanya bu guru.

'Lho? Claire? apa anak perempuan tadi?' tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku melihat seorang anak perempuan berjalan, ternyata memang benar!

Claire memberikan tugasnya pada ibu guru.

"baiklah Claire, kembali ke tempat dudukmu" suruh ibu guru.

"baik, bu" balas Claire.

'Jadi namanya Claire, hmm... nama yang bagus' pikirku.

"buka buku matematika kalian halaman 21!" suruh ibu guru.

Aku mengambil buku matematika-ku dan membuka-nya.

~2 Hours later~

Teng! Teng! Teng!

"sudah istirahat..., anak-anak pelajaran matematika sampai di sini, setelah istirahat jangan pulang dulu ya" ucap ibu guru.

"Lho? memang kenapa bu?" tanya murid lain.

"Besok kan natal" jawab ibu guru.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Nanti kalian akan ambil raport" jawab ibu guru lagi.

'Asik! berarti bentar lagi libur dong!' pikirku senang.

Sekian lama, kelas pun sepi.

Tapi, ternyata masih ada 1 orang lagi.

"Hei!" seseorang menyapaku.

Aku menengok, ternyata dia Claire.

"Oh, Claire ya" kataku.

"Nama-mu siapa?" tanya Claire.

"Nama-ku Jack, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, memang tadi kamu mencerita-kan apa?" tanya Claire.

Awalnya aku ingin ber-gubraks ria, tapi tidak jadi.

"Aku bercerita, kalau aku pernah melihat santa claus" jawabku.

"benarkah? kapan?" tanya Claire.

"waktu aku masih kecil, kira-kira umur 4 tahun" jawabku.

Aku hanya menatap Claire yang mendengar ceritaku, seperti-nya dia percaya pada santa claus.

"Memang kau percaya pada santa claus?" tanyaku.

"Tentu, lagi pula kita sama" jawab Claire dengan muka merah.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Aku juga pernah mendapat hadiah dari santa claus saat umurku 4 tahun" jawab Claire.

Wajahku jadi ikut-ikutan merah. Tidak kusangka pengalaman-ku bisa sama dengan-nya.

"Tapi, aku juga tidak tau itu ayahku atau benar-benar santa claus" kata Claire.

Mendengar itu, aku jadi membatu.

Aku takut kalau aku bercerita bohong.

Padahal, aku percaya kalau santa claus itu benar-benar ada.

"Andai kita benar-benar bisa bertemu santa claus yang asli ya" ucap Claire.

Aku mengangguk, habis aku memang percaya kalau santa claus itu ada.

"Ya" kataku.

Setelah itu bel berbunyi.

Aku pun kembali ke tempat duduk-ku.

"Baiklah, ibu akan membagi-kan raport kalian" kata ibu guru.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, akhirnya tiba juga giliranku.

"Jack dan Claire!" panggil ibu guru.

Apa? Aku dan Claire di sebut? Aku melihat Claire, dia juga melihat-ku.

Kemudian Claire tersenyum padaku.

Aku pun membalas senyuman-nya.

Kami berdua melangkah ke depan.

Setelah mengambil raport dan melihat nilainya, waktu pulang pun tiba.

"Mulai hari ini, kalian libur!" kata ibu guru.

"YEEE!" semua bersorak bahagia.

"Sampai tanggal 8 Spring" sambung ibu guru.

Berarti hanya libur 2 minggu saja.

-At home-

Aku masih berpikir soal Claire tadi.

Apakah dia benar-benar percaya, atau hanya ingin membela-ku saja?

Pikiran itu terus melintas di otak-ku sampai malam.

~At night~

"Besok natal" kataku.

Aku merapikan sebuah pohon natal.

Pohon itu ku hiasi banyak hiasan sehingga indah di pandang.

Setelah merapikan semua-nya, aku pun melihat jam.

Jam 11:45 PM.

"Mungkin besok aku akan bangun kesiangan" kataku.

Aku pun tertidur.

~Tomorrow~

Aku terbangun.

"Masih pagi-kah?" tanyaku.

Aku melihat ke arah jam.

Jam 10:35 AM.

"SUDAH SIANG!"

Aku bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, aku memakai baju, jaket, topi, sepatu dan sarung tangan musim dingin.

Tanpa sarapan, aku menuju supermarket.

-At the supermarket-

Tiba di supermarket, aku segera mengambil beberapa benda juga makanan.

Tidak banyak yang ku beli. Lalu, aku bertemu dengan Claire.

Dia tampak manis mengenakan jaket merah dengan topi dan sial berwarna ping.

"Hai, Claire" sapaku.

"Eh? hai juga, Jack" balasnya.

Aku dan Claire menuju meja kasir.

Namun, ketika aku akan membayar-nya, terjadi sebuah kecelakaan untuk-ku.

Aku lupa membawa dompetku.

"Aduh! gawat! bagaimana ini?" tanyaku panik.

Claire yang melihat ekspresi wajahku pun ketawa kecil.

"Hihihi..., Jack, kau lupa bawa dompet-mu ya? jangan khawatir, biar aku yang bayar" kata Claire.

"Eh? ja-jangan Claire, aku jadi tidak enak" ucapku.

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Claire.

"Pak gabungsama punyaku ya" katanya.

Dia benar-benar gadis yang baik, manis lagi.

"Jadi berapa?"

"3354 G"

"Baik-lah, ini"

Claire memberikan uangnya.

Dia lalu memberi belanjaan ku kepada ku.

"Aduh... Claire, terima kasih ya, kalau tidak ada kamu, pasti sudah tamat riwayatku" ucapku malu.

"Iya, kan sesama manusia harus saling tolong-menolong" kata Claire.

"Iya, kalau bertemu lagi, pasti uang-nya ku ganti" kataku.

"Tidak usah, Jack, aku ikhlas kok" kata Claire langsung pergi.

Padahal, aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Hmm..."

-At home-

Aku memberes-kan belanjaan-ku yang tadi di bayar Claire.

Aku akan menjadikan rumah ini, rumah natal terindah.

~At night~

Saat malam, aku pun makan makanan yang tadi di beli di supermarket.

Tapi, baru makan 1 sendok saja, aku merasa ada yang aneh, tiba-tiba suhunya terasa dingin sekali.

Dan ternyata, tiba-tiba aku berada di... daerah bersalju! Apa yang terjadi?

Aku melihat ke atas, tampak sesuatu jatuh, ingin cepat-cepat menghindar, tapi terlambat.

BRRUUKK!

Aku tertimpah sesuatu. Dan ketika membuka mataku...

"C-Claire!" kataku kaget.

Posisi wajahku berdekatan dengan wajah-nya.

Hatiku jadi Dag Dig Dug ( SFX: ~Blink - Dag Dig Dug~ Dag Dig Dug hatiku, Dag Dig Dug hatiku, Dag Dig Dug hatiku... ).

Aku mengangkat-nya dariku.

Apa aku bermimpi? Claire ada disini?

"Claire..."

Dia membuka mata-nya.

"J-Jack!" ucap Claire kaget dengan wajah merah.

Claire berdiri, ia membersih-kan dirinya dari salju.

"Claire, kita dimana?" tanyaku.

"Ntah" jawab Claire.

"Hohoho!"

Terdengar suara seperti santa claus.

Tunggu dulu, suara santa claus? jangan-jangan...

"Claire, sepertinya kita berada di dunia santa claus!" kataku.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Claire.

Aku melihat tidak ada Claire.

"Jack!"

Seseorang memanggil-ku, pasti Claire.

Aku melihat kebelakang. Ada kereta rusa, aku melihat Claire bersama seorang nenek.

"Jack, kita ada di dunia santa claus!" ucap Claire.

Benarkah? betapa bahagianya aku.

"Naiklah, anak muda!" ucap nenek itu.

Aku mengangguk, aku menaiki kereta itu.

Setelah itu Kereta itu pun terbang, kami pergi menuju rumah santa claus.

-Home santa claus-

Ketika sampai di rumah santa, aku dan Claire menemui santa claus.

"Hai, Jack dan Claire, pasangan yang ku utus menjadi santa" ucapnya.

"Kami bukan pasangan!" ucapku dan Claire.

"Aku mau meminta bantuan kalian, bisa kalian membagi-kan hadiah-hadiah natal ke seluruh anak di bumi?" tanya santa claus.

"Lho? itu kan tugasmu" kataku.

"Memang, tapi aku sudah terlalu tua" katanya.

"Keren! nanti kita jadi santa Jack dan santa Claire dong!" kata Claire bersemangat.

"Ya ya, hadiah sudah di siapkan di kereta rusa, jadi..."

SSRINNG...!

Aku merasa hangat, padahal tadi terasa dingin sekali.

Aku melihat tubuhku.

"Bajuku, topiku, sepatuku!OAO"

"Jack, kau jadi santa!" kata Claire.

"Uh? kau juga, Claire" kataku.

"Nah, sekarang keliling dunialah!" suruh nenek.

"iya!"

Aku dan Claire menaikki kereta rusa itu.

Lalu, setelah semua siap, keretanya terbang sendiri. (?)

Aku dan Claire pun berkeliling dunia.

Ada ke Korea, jepang, amerika, malah ketemu Obama. (?)

Kami memasuki beberapa rumah.

Aku dan Claire membagi-kan hadiah natal hingga jam 4 pagi.

Aku dan Claire pun pulang ke rumah santa claus.

"Kami sudah membagi-kan seluruh hadiah, kakek santa!" kataku.

"Hohoho..., bagus, terima kasih sudah mau membantuku ya" kata santa itu.

"iya, tapi apa kakek tidak punya cucu?" tanya Claire.

"punya, tapi dia baru berumur 4 tahun!" kata santa.

"Baiklah, tapi kapan kita bisa balik ke rumah?" tanyaku.

"Sekarang! bersiap-siaplah!"

BUUSHH...!

-At home-

BRUUKK!

Aku kembali dari dunia yang sungguh keren, sangat menyenangkan.

Namun, ketika aku masuk kamar, terdapat sebuah kado.

"apa tadi aku masuk rumahku sendiri?" tanyaku bingung.

Aku membuka-nya. Ada sebuah surat dan bunga.

_Jack!_

_Berikan bunga ini untuk pasangan-mu, Claire!_

_By: tidak di kenal_

"Ya-yang benar saja...?" kataku tidak percaya.

-Claire home-

Claire's pov

Akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke rumah ini.

Aku memasuki kamarku. Ternyata ada sebuah kado, aku membukanya.

Ada 2 boneka lucu yang memegang bantal love bertuliskan 'Jack & Claire'.

Ada surat juga.

_Claire!_

_Pajang ke-2 boneka ini di ruang tamu, hingga Jack dapat melihatnya._

_By: yang tidak di kenal_

Pipiku memerah, aku kembali melihat boneka itu.

Aku menuju ruang tamu, aku melakukan apa yang ada di surat itu.

Aku memajang-nya di sebuah lemari.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ada seseorang mengetuk pintu.

Aku membuka-nya dan ternyata itu Jack.

Aku mempersilah-kannya masuk.

Jack's pov

'Ayo Jack, kau pasti bisa!' pikirku.

"Jack? apa yang kau lakuukan? ayo masuk!" ajak Claire.

Aku masuk ke ruang tamu di rumah Claire.

Aku melihat 2 boneka yang memegang bantal love bertuliskan 'Jack & Claire'.

Pipiku merah saat Claire datang membawa-kan teh.

"Jadi ada apa Jack?" tanya Claire.

Aku memberi sekuntum bunga.

"Jack, ini kan bunga" kata Claire.

Aku mengangguk.

"Untukku? terima kasih, Jack" Kata Claire senang.

Aku sendiri pun lega dapat memberikan bunga itu padanya.

Bagiku, ini seperti natal yang romantis.

Aku meminum teh buatan Claire.

Aku dan Claire sungguh senang.

**~The end~**

CML : aduh! Fic-nya GaJhe banget

CCL : paling senang di suasana romantis Claire & Jack

CML : iya benar

Jack & Claire: -muka merah-

CML : CCL, kayaknya nanti ada Santa Jack & Santa Claire part 2 deh

CCL : Benarkah?

CML : semogaa...

CCL : yahh..., yang udah baca, review ya


End file.
